


Safe and Sound

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: Heartstrings [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I hurt myself writing this I'm not going to lie, It's not as sad as the other things I've written though so, M/M, Noctis is mentioned for just a brief moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Ignis learns that in his dreams he can still see Prompto, and remember what his face looked like even though his sight has been taken from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really written straight Hurt/Comfort. This is set right after Mercury. I tried to emphasize touch, but I'm not sure I really did that great on that bit. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Shaking with tremors, Ignis sat bolt up, hand shooting up and clutching at his chest. He was gasping for breath, trying to do anything to steady his trembling hands. Trying to breathe in deep, then out again.  Ignis was trying to catch his breath, trying not to wake the man sleeping next to him. There was a shifting of the bed, the space next to him moving slightly, then arms wrapping around his waist, squeezing gently. Ignis breathed in again, exhaling through his nose, he placed his still trembling hand on top of the gentle hands encircled around his waist. He felt the bed shift again, and then a tighter grip on his waist and a face nuzzled against his shoulder. Hand still shaking, he reached up to run his fingers through familiar blond hair, taking his time to feel the softness of the hair under his fingers. There was a soft hum from the man whose arms he was entangled in. Ignis felt the shaking slowly subside, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Prompto.” he spoke, his voice low, a hint of guilt painted across it, feeling guilty for waking his boyfriend from his sleep. He felt the other man shake his head slightly, leaning up and nuzzling into his neck. The room was quiet with the sound Gladio snoring next to them in the other bed. The other bed that was devoid of a certain prince’s presence. Ignis felt himself frown, then a gentle kiss to his temple. He relaxed more, melting into Prompto’s touch. It had been only a few days since the battle with Leviathan. The scar on his face still ached and then there was guilt again remembering waking up, leaned up against the wall of the lobby of the hotel, Prompto’s frantic voice sobbing. Squeezing his one good eye shut he willed and wished his eyesight to return. Opening it again slowly, Ignis let out a bitter sigh, finding he still couldn’t see. He heard Prompto whimper quietly next to him, moving his arm up and around Ignis’s shoulders. Ignis brought his hand down across Prompto’s face, feeling the soft skin under his hand. Prompto leaned into the touch of Ignis’s hand, pulling away to kiss his palm. There was another soft hum from Prompto who reached up to grasp Ignis’s hand, bring it to his own lips, kissing the palm, then up to his fingertips and to the back side of his hand.

“Prompto.” Ignis said again, a little louder this time, though still trying not to wake Gladio in the bed next to them.

“You had a nightmare again didn’t you?” Prompto asked, a frown on his face. Ignis turned slightly towards the sound of Prompto’s voice. He was still for a moment before nodding his head. Prompto kissed his hand again, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’s cheek, right under his eye. Prompto let his lips linger against Ignis’s skin for a few moments before pulling back. He released Ignis’s hand in favor of cupping the other man’s face in his hands. He brought their foreheads together, sighing softly. Ignis reached out for Prompto’s shirt, tangling his fingers in it and holding on tightly. He could feel tears stinging at the corner of his eye.

_Keep it together._

Prompto felt a tear run down Ignis’s face and he ran his thumb up to the corner of his eye, wiping away the tears pooled there. Ignis opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Prompto hummed softly, cradling Ignis’s head in his arms, bring his head down into his chest. Ignis closed his eye again, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, re entangling his fingers in his shirt. Prompto hummed more, running his fingers through Ignis’s hair gently, holding him close. Ignis buried his face in Prompto’s chest, focusing on the other’s heartbeat. He focused on Prompto’s heartbeat, the fingers running gently through his hair, the hand on his upper back, drawing tiny circles into the skin underneath his shirt.

“Prompto.” Ignis choked out, pulling back from the other’s embrace.

“Ignis.” was the soft reply he got, then another kiss to his cheek, up to his forehead, a hand against his cheek, thumb running gently over the skin where the scar ended and healthy flesh began. Ignis slumped forward again, his face falling against Prompto’s chest again. Circles drawn in his back again, hums filling the room again.

“I’m sorry, Prompto.” Too loud.

He felt Prompto pull him closer to himself, if even possible. Hands gripping tightly at the shirt that clung to his battered and broken body. He felt Prompto rest his head on his own, sniffling. He didn’t need to have his sight to know Prompto was crying.

“Why are you sorry?” Prompto laughed, trying not to sound like he was bursting at the seams again.

“Prompto.” Ignis whispered, Prompto gripped him tighter, burying his face into the soft strands of hair on Ignis’s head. “I’m sorry for putting you through this.” Ignis admitted. He heard a whimper from Prompto, who lifted his head, placing his chin on Ignis’s head instead now. Prompto stared over at the bed where Gladio lay, sleeping peacefully, he then moved his head, bringing Ignis’s face up to meet his again. Ignis felt hands on his face again, gentle caressing of the skin there, still sore and inflamed from the battle that now had passed.

“Don’t be sorry.” Prompto choked, running a thumb across Ignis’s bottom lip. He could feel tears prickling his eyes as he descended on Ignis, pressing his lips against the older man’s. Ignis sighed into the kiss, tenderly kissing the other man back, hands running up his back, gripping his shirt. The kiss wasn’t long, and Prompto pulled back after a few moments, looking at the scarred man before, wishing he could heal him.

“I don’t want to forget your face.” Ignis said seriously, bringing his hands from around Prompto’s back, up his chest and to his face. Prompto closed his eyes as Ignis’s hands traced every bone, every line, and every edge of his face. Ignis sighed, running his fingertips across Prompto’s cheeks. “I’ll never see your freckles again…”

“You can see them in your dreams. Dreams don’t blind you. I’ll be there for you to see. You’ll never forget.” Prompto leaned forward and gently kissed the scar that covered Ignis’s left eye. “I’ll keep you safe from nightmares and daemons.”

“Thank you, love.” Ignis whispered, allowing Prompto to lay him back down on the bed next to him. Promptop entangled his legs with Ignis’s, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his chest. Ignis had his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, chin resting on top of the younger man’s head. He closed his eye focusing on anything but the nightmare that woke him from his sleep to begin with. Smiling gently to himself, true to his word, Prompto was there in his dreams.

And Ignis was able to see him.


End file.
